


An unexpected proposal

by Silmarwen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dimiclaude's Wild Weekend, Fertility Tattoo, Impregnation, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Ritual, Public Sex, Referenced Hildue, Ritual Sex, Sorta only two other people are present, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, referenced sylvix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: Claude proposes something to Dimitri at an unexpected time.Dimitri accepts his proposal and knows this will embarrass him when he looks back on it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	An unexpected proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For Claude afab terms are used.

“I’ve been thinking about something lately.” Claude muses out loud on their plush bed in Faerghus, a clear tactic to draw Dimitri’s focus.

Dimitri’s first response isn’t to ask what’s on his husband’s mind like usual. By the Goddess no, his first, embarrassing response is the low moan that escapes from the back of his throat when he opens his lips to try and respond due to the steady pace Claude’s been keeping as he rams into him with his favourite strap-on. The thick dildo, heavily oiled up moves in and out of his gaping hole as Claude keeps him bent over the edge of their bed.

“Dima?” Claude hums, slowly dragging the dildo out with the smirk.

“W-What have you been thinking, Beloved?” Dimitri finally manages to ask, holding back a whine at how he’s already missing the full feeling from Claude’s dildo.

Claude smiles and rewards him with a sharp thrust, revelling in the moan he drives from Dimitri. The sheets beneath him are already stained with precome from his leaking cock, rubbing against the fabric. Dimitri’s not sure how well he’ll even be able to register what Claude’s going to say.

“Every time Sylvain and Felix visit with their little boy it’s been a hoot. And then Dedue and Hilda’s little angel is so cute and adorable.” Claude’s smile gets wider, slowing the pace of his thrusts down to focus on the conversation but in the process it drives Dimitri’s body to the edge but never pushing him over it. “I haven’t missed that wanting look you get in your eye when they’re around either. It’s as clear as day that you adore the idea of a child of our own running around someday in the future.”

Dimitri takes a few moments to reply, between rutting into the bed for some relief and working over the right words in his head. “I don’t want to…push you into anything you don’t want Claude.” He whispers, sighing when he feels a loving kiss on the base of his neck. Glancing back, he doesn’t miss the fond expression on his husband’s face.

“Don’t worry about that Dimitri, I want this too. The thought of raising a child with you has been a dream of mine since our marriage.” The fondness in his beautifully green eyes grows stronger. “I want that. I want that happiness more than I ever thought possible before.”

“Then-“ A loud mewl interrupts him when Claude suddenly picks up the pace, each thrust of his hips now sharp and fast. He’s not giving Dimitri even a moment to think, driving whimpering moan after moan out of him, chanting his name like a prayer as Claude starts praising him for how well he takes him, how good he is like this below him. Like this Claude brings Dimitri to his peak quickly, seconds later coming hard over their sheets, ripping the fabric as his fists clench over the force of his orgasm.

Taking in quick breaths of air, Dimitri turns onto his back as he comes down from it all, barely noticing Claude pulling out of him and moving away to get a wet cloth to clean his spend off him.

“You were saying?” Claude asks cheekily when he finishes, throwing the towel where their discarded cloths lay on the floor from earlier.

“I was going to say, what do you propose?” Dimitri asks, pulling Claude on top of him when he’s sure he’s done.

There’s a calculating looking on his husbands face, one that tells him that Claude already has a scheme in mind. “Well, I’ve been reading up on some old Faerghus traditions, including the more… secretive ones that have fallen out of practice over the years. And would you believe there’s actually a ceremony for improving fertility?”

“Claude, there’s a reason traditions like that are forgotten.”

“Don’t worry. There’s a more modern version of it that only requires the presence of a healer. The version involving the whole court being present was dropped a few hundred years ago.” Claude winks, stealing a kiss as Dimitri rolls his eye.

“Well, if you think this is the best idea.” Dimitri says, knowing for them to be able to conceive a child together, steps to improve fertility will help. Plus, for Claude to suggest it he must be sure it can be done safely. “But for now,” He smiles, returning the kiss as he moves his hand to feel how wet Claude is between his legs, “I think I should pay you back for how good you just made me feel. Would you like me to use my mouth?”

The grin on Claude’s face is all he needs to see before he flips their positions, enjoying the loud laugh Claude lets out as he starts kissing at his chest.

* * *

Dimitri’s starting to question if this is a good idea. The ritual as Claude keeps calling it has so far resulted in them dragging Mercedes and Marianne into the whole ordeal, much to Marianne and his own embarrassment. Mercedes simply smiles and giggles at it all as she and Claude discussed the necessary spells and precautions they’d need to take.

They’ve taken a week out of their schedules for this, sectioning off a secluded hall in the Fhirdiad castle where they won’t be disturbed during the ceremony and the time after while they recover. Claude assures him that taking more precautions then necessary will ensure nothing will go wrong. Dedue, Sylvain and Felix will be keeping watch of the hall, all given a tall tale from Claude to keep them aware of only the minimum details.

On the day of the ritual, for their morning meal each had to eat a special dish to bulk up their stamina, including an odd slurry of a concoction Claude made with Marianne’s assistance from a recipe found in one of the books detailing the ritual. Dimitri can only imagine how bad it tastes given how Claude winced while he drank it down.

“It won’t activate until Marianne and Mercedes start the spell and they can stop the affects at any moment if something appears wrong.” Claude said before they parted ways.

Right now, Dimitri sits wearing only a simple bath robe in a side room with Mercedes as she reads over a magic spell she needs to impart on him for the ritual.

“Oh Dimitri, it’ll go smoothly, there’s no need to worry.” Her smile isn’t making him feel any better, too teasing for his liking. “Now, this won’t hurt but it should tingle a little.”

Dimitri tenses as she recites the incantation, her hand glowing with faith magic as she points it down toward his crotch, suddenly extremely self-conscious of everything. As she warned, there’s a tingling feeling, particularly around his balls. He glances back to her when she finishes and gives him an encouraging look, motioning for him to open his robe so she can examine the effects on his body.

Eventually with a long suffering sigh he opens the robe.

“Just where it said the tattoo would end up.” The curiosity in Mercedes voice doesn’t bring down the amount of nerves Dimitri feels in his stomach, his face burning even redder. She grabs a small mirror to show him the result of the spell, and the odd sight makes him momentarily forget his mortification.

There’s now a glowing sigil over his scrotum, baring the Blaiddyd crest, giving off a faint eerie blue light.

“This is supposed to help with fertility?” Dimitri asks, feeling a bit more curious about the process suddenly.

“Yes, Claude will have a similar tattoo of his own crest above his vagina. While the original ceremony is more intended to increase the chance for a crest passing onto the child, Claude believes we’ve modified it enough that that effect is no longer present. So there’s no need to worry about forcing either of your crests upon the child. There’s still a chance it will naturally occur but again, it’ll be natural if it happens.” 

That makes sense; given how focused people were on passing down their crests in the past. A relic of the past no longer needed for the future ahead of them. He can’t help but wonder in that moment how long it’ll take for the need for crests by the nobility to be properly phased out. There are still many members of the nobility all over Fódlan who are stuck in their old ways.

“That is good to hear.” Dimitri offers Mercedes a weak smile as he ties his robe back up, knowing how much the crest system affected her life in the past. “Claude and Marianne are likely prepared now. We should join up with them.” He adds, starting to feel a tad anxious again.

The quick walk to the designated bedroom does little to calm his anxiety. Inside Claude and Marianne are already waiting for them, Marianne’s pale skin a rosy red already as Claude waves to them.

“Ready for the main event?” He asks Dimitri with a little wink to ease the tension in the air.

“Of course, My Moonlight.” Dimitri replies, stealing a kiss as Claude pouts over the nickname, trying to hide how flustered he still gets over such displays of affection.

“Oh, and Dimitri, don’t worry, I made sure to get myself nice and loose in advance.” Claude leans up and whispers to him. Dimitri chokes a little as he startles at Claude’s statement, blushing even harder.

“Now, we’re going to go over some important things to remember first before it begins.” Mercedes draws their attention from each other with Marianne standing beside her, avoiding eye contact as much as she can. “First off, if something seems wrong say the safe word and we’ll stop the ritual.”

“Second,” Marianne speaks up, finally looking at them, “Once we activate the second part of the spell, the aphrodisiacs you both drank will activate. A-And do to Claude’s work in a-advance, you shouldn’t need to worry about f-foreplay.” Her voice slowly quiets before she cannot help but hide her face in her hands, something that Dimitri is sure she’s already done multiple times with Claude.

“During the ceremony, we’ll both be sitting nearby.” Mercedes smile gets more unnerving the longer Dimitri listens to her. “Know that whatever happens will be kept secret between us, so don’t worry about holding back while we watch.” Marianne mutters something about trying not to watch to the best of her abilities as she finds her shoes far more interesting than their faces.

“We’ll be fine. With my modifications to the concoction, nothing can go wrong. There’s no risk of Dimitri’s crest activating, as there are inhibitors in place and we’ll be so into each other, we won’t even notice either of you.”

“And do you remember the safe word? Repeat it to me.” The stern tone in Mercedes voice sends a shiver down Dimitri’s spine as her smile fades and Claude straightens his posture. 

“Safe word is crust and I’m pretty sure I exaggerated how out of it we’ll be.” Claude reconfirms things with Mercedes.

“Good. I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.” And Mercedes’ smile is right back on her face. But Dimitri knows no matter what happens he will forever be embarrassed over this.

Marianne still isn’t looking at them as they start undressing, Dimitri glancing over to the bed, covered in fine linens and pillows, prepared with comfort in mind.

His eye is drawn to his husband next, taking in a quick breath at how beautiful Claude looks. No matter how many times he’s seen Claude’s naked body, he always finds him stunning. His tanned skin covered in scars from old assassination attempts and the war, with patches of hair covering his arms, legs and chest. The small amount of fat on his thighs and stomach that Claude’s grown over the years after finally being able to relax.

But what draws Dimitri’s attention the most in the golden glow of sigil shaped as the Riegan crest nestled in Claude’s pubic hairs. He can’t help but stare, the warm glow almost captivating. He only looks up when he hears Claude clear his throat, seeing the loving smile of his husband when they make eye contact.

“Getting excited already, My Lion?” Claude’s grinning so wide, his freckles look like they’re dancing around the dimples on his cheeks. “Let’s get this started then.” Dimitri takes his offered hand as they both sit down, a shiver of excitement running down his spine.

They look back to Marianne and Mercedes, sitting in their seats near the door.

“Ready?” Marianne asks them.

“Yes.” They both reply, hand in hand as they wait for their friends to finish the faith spell now glowing at their finger tips.

There have been previous instances where Claude’s made and tried aphrodisiacs between them. Dimitri remembers there always being a steady build up before the full effect took hold of him. This time, it feels more like a sudden spike, hitting him all at once. It feels like his skins on fire, the overwhelming need burning down to his bones. He lets out a gasp as a force pushes him onto his back while he’s still reeling from the initial impact.

Claude’s mouth feels hot, eating every sound he makes as they kiss like their lives depend on it, as if to fulfill a drive pulsing through their bodies for more. He registers that Claude’s straddling his thigh, stomach pressed against his already aching hard cock. The air around them is thick and heavy; Dimitri can feel how wet Claude is where he grinds on his thigh.

“Claude.” Dimitri groans, begs for his husband to relieve them both from the heat burning inside them. Claude bites hard on his earlobe, sucking on his skin before pulling back.

“I know. I know. I want you so bad Dima.” Claude nods frantically, pushing himself up and leaning back to take hold of Dimitri’s cock, ignoring how he bucks up into his hand, working to line up his leaking head with his loose entrance, not even pausing for a moment longer as he starts lowering himself down. The ecstatic sigh that leaves Claude’s lips as he sinks onto Dimitri’s cock is a mesmerizing sound.

“Dima. Dima. Dimaaaaa!” Claude whines as he continues to lower himself down, inch by inch until Dimitri’s cock is all the way inside him, grinding his hips to savor the fullness. “Need your cock ramming into me.” He moans, lifting his hips to begin bouncing on Dimitri’s hard cock, hands pressed onto his chest.

“I know, I know.” Dimitri replies, taking hold of Claude’s hips as hard as he can, knowing his crest won’t activate. Now all Dimitri needs to focus on is how good Claude feels around him and how good he’s making Claude feel.

“You’re so big inside me.”Claude groans. “Please! Please, fill me up!” It’s rare for Claude to beg this desperately and it always brings out the most possessive side of him. By now he’s growling, thrusting his hips up to meet every drop of Claude’s own.

Dimitri’s can already tell he’s close, can feel it in his gut. “I’m gonna come.” He warns Claude, throwing his head back when Claude responds by bouncing on his dick faster, laughing and praising him for being so good to him already.

“Dima!” Claude shouts loudly when Dimitri spills suddenly in him, coming in turn and tightening around his cock, milking him for all he’s worth. Dimitri can’t take his eye off Claude as he slumps forward to rest his head on his shoulder.

They’re so enveloped in each other already they miss the sound of Mercedes giggling in the background. All Dimitri cares about is Claude’s pleasure right now.

Dimitri tenderly holds Claude as he moves them both upright, still sheathed inside him as he gets a secure grip on him. Counting to three, he hoists Claude up as he stands, feeling Claude’s arms wrap around his neck as he locks his legs together around his waist. There’s a breathless sigh from him as Dimitri squeezes the plump flesh of his ass, gently easing himself out. The mixed liquids from them both leaks out, making a squelching sound as Claude rubs his face in the crock of Dimitri’s neck, groaning at how empty he feels.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Khalid.” Dimitri whispers in his ear, enjoying the shiver he gets in response to using Claude’s other name. Positioning himself with his legs flush to the side of the bed, he pulls Claude down as he bucks his hips.

The room fills with the sound of skin slapping together as Dimitri proceeds to ram in and out of Claude, flexing his strength as he stands, driving the sweetest of sounds from his husband’s mouth, his mind lost in the sweet pleasure Dimitri is giving him. Claude keeps crying for more and more, for Dimitri to stuff him full of his seed.

The rapid snapping of Dimitri’s hips suddenly staggers for a moment before he gives on final thrust, filling Claude again. Sitting back on the bed, Dimitri slumps forward, his head resting against Claude’s shoulder as he whispers praise into his ear over how full he feels already and how good Dimitri keeps making him feel.

“Dima, Dima.” Claude coos, kissing Dimitri’s cheek as he groans. “Ram me into the sheets and make me scream.” He requests, squirming on his lap. 

Dimitri huffs, gripping the skin of Claude’s thighs, surely tomorrow there will be bruises painting his skin from all this. “You torment me.” He complains without any real bite as he gingerly lifts Claude off him lap and helps him lay face down on the bed, groaning at the sight of his spend leaking so out of Claude as he leans forward on his arms, pointing his ass high and ready. “Khalid, you’re too beautiful, this must be a dream.”

“Dimitri,” Claude whines loudly, wanting him to fuck him, not fluster him. “Give me your d-!”

Dimitri doesn’t let him finish, gripping his hips and shoving back inside, as if he’s returning to where he’s always belonged. Claude’s insides tremble around him, so tender from how much they’ve already fucked.

He keeps a fast pace, pounding into Claude as he keeps begging for him to go faster, harder, gripping the sheets as hard as he can. His back is bent as Dimitri uses one hand to hold the back of his neck and the other on his waist, pushing him further and further into the sheets, almost sobbing when they simultaneously come together again.

Exhaustion is starting to set in but Dimitri’s cock is still hard and Claude’s eyes tell him he’s still got one more round left in him. Dimitri rolls him onto his back, lazily kissing him as he whispers praise into his ear over how beautiful he is. Too tired to complain over the compliment, he simply hums in reply, voice too sore from all his shouting earlier.

Dimitri winces as he cock slides along Claude’s thigh, hard and sore, ready to burst already.

“One more go, Khalid?” The smile on Claude’s face is the only reply he needs. Dimitri deepens the kiss between them as he holds Claude’s legs and slides back inside him.

He starts with a slow pace, bracing his arms on either side of Claude’s head as he slowly thrusts in and out of his husband, watching as Claude’s expressions shift from the sensations his sending through his body with each thrust, gasping and grabbing his back for something to hold onto.

Slowly Dimitri moves one of his hands down, stroking over the tattoo of the crest of Riegan lighting up on Claude’s skin, mesmerized by it as the sounds of Claude’s moans surround him. Eventually he dips his hand lower to start stroking Claude’s sensitive clit, enjoying how his voice changes from faint moans into broken sobs.

His pace only picks up slightly as Dimitri feels the heat building in his gut, bending down to seal their lips together as his body goes rigid, pumping Claude full of his come as he tightens around his cock, milking him as he hits his own orgasm.

There’s a strange tingling sensation running over Dimitri’s skin, and Claude groans in response, running his hand down to the sigil on his skin.

The once golden light has been joined by a familiar blue glow now. The crest of Blaiddyd sits merged into the Riegan crest, glowing together like a beautiful symbol of their unity.

“We did it.” Claude grins at him before a yawn forces itself from his lips. He leads Dimitri to lie beside him, curling up against him, ready to sleep as the ritual comes to an end.

“Yes, we did.” Dimitri whispers back, running his fingers gently through Claude’s messy hair.

He can feel his eyes start to droop as Claude cuddles close to him. He can hear the sound of Marianne and Mercedes approaching them, telling them both to rest and relax. They’ll handle everything else.

Dimitri finds himself exhausted, so he pulls Claude closer, whispers thanks to them and let’s himself nod off with his husband in his arms.

* * *

Warm water splashes around Dimitri as Claude makes himself comfortable against his chest, the bath water easing their fatigued and bruised bodies. They slept for over a day after the ritual, much to Marianne’s concern, though it was just from exhaustion in the end.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Dimitri leans in, smiling when Claude turns his head to share a small kiss.

“Yes and the warm bath helps immensely.” He stretches his arms a little before he rubs over the area where the crest sigil was before. Now it’s faded, though Dimitri swears there’s a small outline remaining.

“Claude?”

“I think I’m going to ask Ignatz to paint me a little portrait of our combined crests.” Dimitri can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy thinking about that mark, he’s happy to know it left as deep an impression on Claude as it did him. “It’s just, I liked it. The image of them combined.”

“I agree.” Dimitri hugs him close, both of them content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude is a little shit for proposing all this will pegging Dimitri. Writing that made me laugh so hard.
> 
> Poor Marianne never wants anyone to find out about this.
> 
> The fertility tattoo on Dimitri's ball sac was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Magowhore/status/1284297793054572547) art.
> 
> The fact that I could mentally link the ritual to crests in Faerghus made me go :\\\\\\\ but naturally Claude would remove that part of it all or Mercedes would have been extra cross with him. I can see this ritual existing in canon simple for handing down crests.
> 
> This fic is inspired by two people on twitter this time. Inspired and dedicated to @pregclaude and @AudreyKare.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this and thank you all for your kudos and comments!


End file.
